Don't Forget
Don't Forget é o álbum de estréia da cantora e compositora Demi Lovato. O álbum foi lançado em 23 de setembro de 2008, pela Hollywood Records. Lovato co-escreveu a maioria das músicas com a boy band americana Jonas Brothers, que lidou com a produção ao lado de John Fields. Lovato começou a trabalhar no projeto durante as filmagens do filme original Camp Rock, da Disney Channel. A maioria das faixas foram escritas durante a turnê de primavera "Look Me In The Eyes" dos Jonas Brothers. O álbum também possui créditos de escrita por Kara DioGuardi, Jason Reeves e o líder da Rooney, Robert Schwartzman. Musicalmente, Don't Forget apresenta um pop rock e um poderoso som pop e as letras lidam com vários tópicos adolescentes. O álbum recebeu comentários geralmente positivos das críticas. Devido à maior parte do álbum ter sido co-produzido pelos Jonas Brothers, os críticos observaram semelhanças distintas entre os artistas. No entanto, as faixas de Jonas foram louvadas. Don't Forget atingiu a posição número 2 no Billboard 200 e foi eventualmente certificado com ouro pela Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Ele vendeu mais de 500.000 cópias nos Estados Unidos. Em outros lugares, Don't Forget alcançou os dez melhores no Canadian Albums Chart e agravou o top quarenta na Espanha e na Nova Zelândia. "Get Back" serviu como single principal do álbum e alcançou o número 43 no Billboard Hot 100. Foi seguido por "La La Land", o primeiro single internacional. Ele alcançou o número 52 nos Estados Unidos e dentro dos 40 melhores na Irlanda e no Reino Unido. Em 2009, Lovato embarcou em sua primeira turnê como artista principal, Summer Tour 2009, para promover o álbum junto com o seu segundo trabalhado lançado nesse ano, Here We Go Again. Antecedentes Lovato foi descoberta pelo Disney Channel em uma audição aberta aonde morava, Dallas, no Texas, e fez sua estreia na microssérie As the Bell Rings em 2007. Ela posteriormente fez uma outra audição para a série de televisão Jonas, mas não conseguiu o papel. Como alternativa, Demi recebeu uma personagem no filme musical Camp Rock após cantar para os executivos do canal. No mesmo dia, ela fez um teste para Sunny Entre Estrelas, e foi aprovada. Para participar de Camp Rock, ela enviou uma fita da audição e Gary Marsh, presidente da seção de entretenimento da Disney, a pediu para cantar. Demi: Eles meio que me colocaram no holofote. Eu não ligo. Quando as pessoas me colocam como o centro das atenções, é meio que 'Ei, eu não vou ficar nervosa. Só vou fazer o que sei fazer'. Então, eu fiz o que sei fazer. A artista interpretou "Ain't No Other Man", de Christina Aguilera, e o vice-presidente sênior da Hollywood Records, Bob Cavallo, disse que "suas mandíbulas se soltaram". O número resultou na participação de Lovato em Camp Rock como a personagem principal e a sua contratação para a gravadora Hollywood no início de 2008. Demi alistou os Jonas Brothers, companheiros de elenco no musical que protagonizou, para trabalharem com ela no disco, alegando que suas canções precisavam de ser "polidas". Ela disse que era "importante" incluí-los em seu álbum, sendo que "adoraria a participação deles a qualquer hora". Demi sentia que precisava de ajuda com o processo de escrita, pois ela tendia a escrever músicas que seriam "um pouco mais intensas e menos cativantes". Com o trabalho, ela quis se estabilizar como uma musicista, não querendo ser conhecida somente como "a garota de Camp Rock". Demi disse que seu objetivo era se divertir, e que abordaria temas mais maduros em seu segundo CD, comentando: "Você não vai necessariamente encontrar muitas obscuras no álbum, mas esperançosamente no próximo. É meu primeiro projeto, então eu queria que fosse divertido — coisa do tipo que você pode dirigir seu carro e dançar". Desenvolvimento Lovato começou a escrever com os Jonas durante as gravações de Camp Rock. Mais tarde, durante a primavera de 2008, do hemisfério norte, eles escreveram dez obras em uma semana, durante a Look Me in the Eyes Tour. Demi disse, "Eu escrevi com eles e eles me ajudaram. Eles obviamente conheciam a situação, e nós entramos no ônibus uma noite — as canções simplesmente começaram a sair". Antes da fase europeia da viagem, eles foram à estúdio onde o grupo havia co-produzido faixas com John Fields. Falando sobre a experiência de produção, Nick Jonas comentou: "Estar apto a co-produzir foi realmente muito legal e é definitivamente algo que faremos muito mais". Ele ainda apreciou trabalhar com a artista. O processo de desenvolvimento de Don't Forget foi concluído em dez dias e meio, quando o CD estava pronto para ser distribuído às lojas. A inspiração por trás de "Get Back", co-escrita pelos Jonas, era que Demi não queria escrever uma canção má ou sobre um coração partido, pois ela sentia que já havia muitas assim no disco. Ao invés, ela optou por compor uma obra sobre voltar com um ex-namorado. "É uma canção divertida e com alto astral e é divertido cantar para a pessoa que eu escrevi sobre", ela comentou. "La La Land" foi elaborada sobre as "pressões da fama". Demi disse: "Você chega em Hollywood e muitas vezes as pessoas tentam te deixar em forma e te colocar nos moldes do que eles querem que você seja. Essa canção é sobre cair na real e tentar ser você mesmo quando está em Hollywood". A faixa-título foi escrita sobre a experiência da artista em enamorar-se com alguém que "simplesmente se afasta e vai embora para outro lugar". "Eu tive uma experiência meio assim e queria escrever sobre ela. Eu superei, e agora, um ano depois, não tenho mais os mesmos sentimentos por essa pessoa", comentou a artista. As influências musicais do CD incluem Paramore, Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Billy Gillman, Aretha Franklin e Gladys Knight. Ainda na listagem do trabalho consistem seis composições dos Jonas com a intérprete principal, incluindo o dueto "On the Line". A banda ainda produziu estas faixas, enquanto John Fields produziu o restante. Para "Party", a cantora alistou Robert Schwartzman, vocalista do grupo musical Rooney, dizendo que colocou sua "participação musical e letra" na obra e Robert a ajudou, sobretudo no gancho. Lovato escreveu "Trainwreck" sozinha e participou da elaboração lírica de muitas das outras músicas, exceto "The Middle", escrita por Fields, Kara DioGuardi e Jason Reeves, e "Until You're Mine", escrita por Andy Dodd e Adam Watts. Composição Musicalmente, as canções de Don't Forget extraem os gêneros pop rock e power pop. Stephen Thomas Erlewine do Allmusic disse que o álbum inclui "brilhante, açucarado e ágil power pop, alimentado por grandes e nebulosas guitarras e grandes e musculosos ganchos". Como grande parte do trabalho foi co-escrita e co-produzida pelos Jonas Brothers, a imprensa musical notou uma semelhança no som dos dois artistas. Erlewine notou ainda que, ao contrário de A Little Bit Longer, disco de 2008 dos Jonas, o CD de Demi não tenta chamar atenção de um público mais amplo que os pré-adolescentes, chamando-o de "chiclete puro e sem remorsos". Liricamente, as obras do álbum lidam com questões adolescentes, como ser independente e estar de coração partido. Nick Levine, redator do Digital Spy, notou que temas recorrentes incluem: "ser você mesmo, namorar e terminar, e cobiçar alguém inatingível". A faixa que o abre, "La La Land", é sobre Lovato se sentindo "fora do lugar" em Hollywood, como demonstrado pelos versos "Quem disse que eu não posso usar meu Converse com meu vestido?" e "Eu não sou uma supermodelo, eu ainda como no McDonald's". A faixa seguinte, "Get Back", é uma canção com influências da década de 1980 conduzida por guitarra. Sua letra é sobre voltar a ter um relacionamento com um ex-namorado. "On the Line", dueto com os Jonas Brothers, é uma canção sobre terminar um namoro descrita como chicleye com um "gasoso" gancho cante-junto. A faixa-título é a transição do tween pop do disco para um glam rock maturo. Trata-se de uma balada power de andamento mediano e apresenta Lovato cantando com vocais nasais e em um tom falsete. De acordo com Joey Guerra do Houston Chronicle, "Trainwreck" e "Gonna Get Caught" possuem melodias "ao estilo Beatles". A primeira possui referências à medicação. "Two Worlds Collide" é sobre um jovem casal que encontra força em seus sonhos, enquanto que na letra de "The Middle" Lovato fica ansiosa de passear com um garoto, disposta a fazê-los sofrer um acidente só para se divertir. Em "Until You're Mine", a artista está "desesperada para preencher um vazio emocional com um menino". Michael Slezak da Entertainment Weekly escreveu que a composição final, "Believe in Me", inclui "platitudes que poderiam ter sido muito bem escritas por Dora, a Aventureira". Recepção Recepção Crítica As resenhas atribuídas à Don't Forget foram majoritariamente positivas. Stephen Thomas Erlewine, um dos redatores-chefe do agregador crítico Allmusic, disse que o trabalho é "puro pop para o público adolescente". Disse que a "insistente guitarra pop" é o que faz o CD memorável, terminando dizendo que "é o tipo de pop descartável, mas que acaba permanecendo por mais tempo do que seus primos mais próximos. Esse tipo de 'diversão bagunçada' é o que faltou em A Little Bit Longer, então é agradável que ela 'surfe' por Don't Forget". Um escritor não creditado, no AbsolutePunk, disse que "no geral, essa é uma estreia madura e muito forte para um artista tão jovem. Lovato apresenta um forte talento para a composição (tendo ajudado a 'canetar' oito das onze faixas). Embora este álbum não possa ser considerado como um clássico, ele sempre será visto como um dos favoritos na multidão da Disney". Nick Levine do Digital Spy notou que Demi soa como "uma garota com uma fachada de Jonas Brothers". Levine foi positivo quanto aos vocais da cantora no trabalho, dizendo que ela "certamente tem vocais mais fortes que os dos Jonas. Na verdade, suas interpretações vocais encorpadas são sempre impressionantes". Sua resenha foi completada com três estrelas das cinco máximas. No Sputnikmusic, Max Paradise comentou que quando a página da jovem foi criada no portal, ela foi descrita como uma "cantora pop da Disney cujo estilo musical é semelhante ao de Miley Cyrus". Para ele, esta descrição está totalmente incorreta, dizendo que o estilo de Miley estava associado à Hannah Montana - série que protagonizou até 2010 - enquanto as composições de Demi eram mais aproximadas ao pop rock, de acordo com Max, "soando mais à Paramore que à Miley". Ele terminou dizendo que, em resumo, "este disco é muito divertido". Joey Guerra do Houston Chronicle disse que o álbum "lança Lovato como uma contraparte feminina do Jonas Brothers". Guerra resenhou de forma mista os vocais atribuídos, os chamando de "às vezes muito sérios". Michael Slezak da revista Entertainment Weekly deu uma nota C à Don't Forget e escreveu: "O álbum de estreia da estrela de Camp Rock, Demi Lovato, pode ser uma indicação de que a cultura de hoje das grrrotas sic rockeiras estão inspirando-se em Ashlee Simpson ao invés de, digamos, Janis Joplin". Performance Comercial Na semana que terminou em 11 de outubro de 2008, Don't Forget estreou e atingiu o segundo lugar no Billboard 200, vendendo 89 mil cópias na primeira semana de lançamento. Na semana seguinte, o álbum desceu para o número 16. Ficou um total de 45 semanas no Billboard 200 e foi certificado ouro pela Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) para remessas superiores a 500.000 cópias nos Estados Unidos. No Canadá, o álbum estreou no número nove no Canadian Albums Chart em 11 de outubro de 2008 e passou duas semanas no gráfico. Em 26 de abril de 2009, Don't Forget entrou no Spanish Albums Chart no número 13. O álbum ficou um total de 23 semanas no gráfico e sua última aparição ocorreu em 27 de setembro de 2009. O álbum estreou no número 34 no New Zealand Albums Chart em 23 de fevereiro de 2009 e permaneceu na mesma posição por mais uma semana antes de cair. Em 2 de maio de 2009, Don't Forget fez sua estreia no número 192 no UK Albums Chart. Divulgação Como parte da divulgação, a artista se apresentou com faixas do álbum em diversas ocasiões, inclusive televisionadas. Sua primeira interpretação, de "Get Back" ocorreu na cerimônia de abertura dos Disney Channel Games de 2008, em 4 de maio. Em 1º de outubro do mesmo ano, cantou a mesma canção no The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Em 19 de janeiro de 2009, interpretou-a junto à "La La Land" na Posse das crianças: "Somos o futuro", ocorrida no Verizon Center em Washington, D.C.. O evento foi realizado para celebrar a posse de Barack Obama como presidente dos Estados Unidos. No dia 7 de abril, apresentou-se na oitava temporada do Dancing with the Stars. No mesmo mês, voltou ao programa de Ellen DeGeneres para interpretar "Don't Forget". No dia 25 do mesmo mês, participou do episódio final da competição musical My Camp Rock, onde anunciou o vencedor e interpretou "La La Land". Além das apresentações ao vivo, Lovato embarcou em sua primeira turnê, a Summer Tour 2009 com datas na América do Norte. Depois de dias de especulação em blogs e fansites, foi confirmado em 15 de abril de 2009 que David Archuleta serviria como o ato de abertura da turnê. Lovato anunciou isso em seu blog Myspace, onde ela também escreveu: "Estou tão entusiasmada por encabeçar minha própria turnê. Eu adoro a vida na estrada. Estou em uma cidade diferente todas as noites e nunca envelhece". A cantora Jordan Pruitt e o grupo de garotas KSM se juntaram às datas selecionadas. Os ingressos para a turnê foram à venda no dia 25 de abril de 2009, e uma oferta especial de pré-venda foi disponibilizada pelo recém-lançado fã-clube oficial de Lovato no dia 15 de abril. Lovato falou sobre a turnê: "Sempre sonhei em encabeçar minha própria turnê, e é tão emocionante ter esse sonho sendo realizado. Estou ansiosa para ver todos os meus fãs incríveis e solidários e tocar novas músicas para eles." A turnê começou em 21 de junho de 2009 no XL Center, em Hartford, Connecticut, e deveria supostamente ter quarenta e sete datas até agosto. As últimas três datas foram reprogramadas para outubro e novembro de 2009, e outras três datas foram canceladas completamente, fazendo quarenta e quatro shows no total. A turnê foi produzida pela AEG Live e patrocinada pela AT&T e Choice Hotels. Singles * "Get Back" foi lançada em 12 de agosto de 2008 como single principal de Don't Forget, através da distribuição digital. Recebeu críticas positivas de críticos, que compararam isso com obras de Tommy Tutone e Greg Kihn. "Get Back" gozou de pouco sucesso nas paradas, alcançando o número 43 nos Estados Unidos e 93 no Canadá. O clipe que acompanha a música foi dirigido por Philip Andelman e mostra Lovato e sua banda tocando a música em cima de um prédio abandonado com a Manhattan Bridge no fundo. A música vendeu mais de 560 mil cópias nos Estados Unidos. * "La La Land" foi lançado em 10 de abril de 2009 como o segundo e último single de Don't Forget. A música recebeu críticas positivas dos críticos, que o notaram como uma das melhores faixas do álbum. "La La Land" atingiu o número 52 nos Estados Unidos e entrou no top 40 na Irlanda e no Reino Unido. O clipe que acompanha a música foi dirigido por Brendan Malloy e Tim Wheeler e foi usado para promover a sitcom de Lovato, Sunny Entre Estrelas, com aparições de suas co-estrelas. * "Don't Forget" foi lançado em 16 de março de 2009 como o terceiro single do álbum. Ele estreou no Billboard Hot 100 no número sessenta e oito em 11 de outubro de 2008 e caiu no gráfico na semana seguinte. Em 4 de abril de 2009, entrou novamente no gráfico na posição oitenta e quatro. A música subiu constantemente ao gráfico por três semanas, antes de chegar ao pico no número quarenta e um na quinta semana no gráfico. Foi a melhor música solo de Lovato no gráfico até que "Here We Go Again" alcançou o número quinze em 8 de agosto de 2009. No Canadá, "Don't Forget" estreou no Canadian Hot 100 no número oitenta e dois em 2 de maio de 2009. Na semana seguinte, atingiu setenta e seis, que se tornou seu pico. A música também atingiu o número sessenta e dois no já extinto gráfico Pop 100. Faixas Desempenho nas Tabelas Referências en:Don't Forget Categoria:Álbuns